Did you know
by uknowurnotashotasjacob
Summary: Naruto and Shikamaru continue their relationship from afar, while Naruto takes a trip to Suna. But after Sasuke is paid an unexpected visit, Naruto goes to the one he truly loves...who is that again?


Author's Note: Well this is my first fanfiction. I spent and hour and half typing it. 2 hours fixing mistakes, and another hour for my sister to read over it. Ugh... and that was only for ONE chapter. Anyways. I like criticism, if you think you can make my writing better then please tell me how. BUT no flames! Trust me! I don't take any crap! So if you're actually taking the time to read my note, then please take the time to read this chapter! Anyways. This is Yaoi, so if you don't like, don't read! Thanks!

* Kara-Chan....

Chapter 1

"See ya, Sasuke!"

Naruto lightly tapped the fish aquarium in which he had deemed his little black and white koy fish with the name of his missing friend. The other gold koy he had stayed tried to eat Sasuke, but Naru, the gold koy, was pushed away be Sasuke's tail. Naruto smiled. The fish was just like Sasuke. Begging for attention, but when it was given to him, didn't want it. Naruto grabbed his headband and headed out the door, locking his apartment on the way out. He didn't have very much money, so he couldn't afford an apartment in the good side of town.

Iruka helped with that a little. He gave Naruto a down payment and co-signed the lease for him. Iruka was always there, and nowadays so were a lot of other people. Sakura had grown to actually think of him as a friend and not just an annoying pest that kept asking her out. Although he really did love Sakura back then, he knew he loved now.

The blond ninja sighed, pushing away his reminiscing thoughts of his love and started his run towards the Hokage's tower.

* * *

"Ah, Naruto! I've been waiting for you." Tsunade smiled and motioned for him to take a seat in one of the only chairs not filled with paperwork.

"How's it going, Baa-Chan?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes at his comment and pulled a scroll out from underneath a stack of papers, and motioned for Shizune to come closer.

"Alright, Naruto. As one of the trusted Ninja's that I have, I'm going to send you on an important mission. Shizune," Tsunade passed the scroll to the short haired ninja, who took it. "Could you read the details please?"

"Gladly, Hokage-Sama."

Naruto reclined in the chair, putting his arms behind his head and preparing himself for the flood of info he was about to receive. Shizune rolled her eyes and unrolled the scroll.

"This is a A-Rank mission. Your first one if I'm correct." she smiled, knowing Naruto would love to know that he was being given a high ranking mission. "You will be taking a trip to the land of wind in order to receive a special report from the Kazekage. This should take-"

"Kazekage!? I'll get to see Gaara?!" Naruto was practically jumping out of his chair in excitement.

Shizune smiled at his pure look of happiness on his face. "Yes. The Kazekage-Sama has already prepared for your stay. But don't slack off Naruto! This is an important mission!"

Naruto nodded and smiled brightly. "You can count on me!"

"I thought you would say that," Tsunade chuckled, throwing him his entrance pass to Suna. "I expect you to depart by evening. Dismissed."

Nodding, Naruto departed by window, ignoring the comments that he should use the front door. A visit to see Gaara was just what Naruto needed to get his mind off Sasuke. He took a quick glance down at his wrists to assure that the bandages were in place and made a abrupt turn in his running. Jumping down from a branch he landed lightly on the balcony outside a certain Shinobi's window. Said Shinobi just glared, rolled his eyes and walked lazily over to the window.

"Oi, Naruto. What are you doing outside my window?"

"You should know that I don't like to use doors Shikamaru!" Naruto smiled. Only recently had he obtained a fear of doors. Because the doors that open outward could easily hit you in the face and cause broken noses.

Shikamaru sighed, smiling lazily and motion for Naruto to come in. The blond ninja jumped inside and sat in the only chair in the living room, patting his lap for Shikamaru. The chuunin made his way over to Naruto and folded himself onto the kitsune's lap, while Naruto wrapped his arms around him, laying his chin on his shoulder.

The contact was something familiar between him and Shikamaru. Shikamaru had offered that he help him forget about Sasuke, that Naruto could start over and love him instead. Although Shikamaru somehow always knew that he wouldn't be able to quit Sasuke. It was impossible. Sasuke was a drug, and he was so fucking addicting.

Shikamaru rubbed Naruto's wrists, having known that Naruto had been hurting himself for quite a while now. But he couldn't do anything about it. Once he had offered to tell Tsunade, or Iruka of Naruto's problem so he could get some help, but the blond refused. Slowly, Shikamaru unwound the bondages and trailed his fingers up the cuts of each arm. Only one arm had fresh cuts and there was only a few of them. He sighed in relief that at least he was getting a little better. Pressing a soft kiss to the underside of the arm he wound back up the bandages and turned to face his blond kitsune.

Naruto was surprised by Shikamaru's softness with him today, but he was happy also, because he knew he was the only who saw the soft, caring side of him. Naruto leaned forward, pressing soft butterfly kisses along Shikamaru's neck and jaw line, stopping when he came to his lips. Shikamaru chuckled at the uncertain look the blond held.

"After a year, you still hesitate. Just take it, it's yours."

Naruto nodded and softly kissed him. Their tongues met simultaneously, and they slowly and sweetly kissed, like they had their first time. Despite appearances, Shikamaru was quite the romantic, and knew when to take things slow.

"Mmm…Shika..maru…."

Shikamaru smirked and slowly slid his hands up Naruto's chest, thinking.

_Sasuke will never have this._

* * *

And soon your hearts will be filled with angst! Anyways, please review!

Sasu-"Why aren't I in this yet?"

Kara-Chan- "Because I've decided that you shouldn't be there yet! Gosh Sasuke, get over yourself, your not all important ya know!"

Naru-"Sasu-Kun!" *glomps sasuke* "I LOVE YOU!"

Sasu- "HELP ME! KARA!"

Kara-Chan- "Nope, Karma's a bitch and she hates you!"


End file.
